Kisah kami
by misa kaguya hime
Summary: Kumpulan one-shot kisah horor yang benar-benar terjadi dilingkungan author. Almamater SMP, tempat kuliah, tempat kerja kakaknya Author dan masih banyak lainnya. no pairing. currently hiatus but for next chapter, pengalaman saat lebaran, diperankan oleh fuji bersaudara.
1. Kisah 1

Hello fellas, saya kembali dengan cerita terbaru, dan berhubung sebentar lagi adalah Halloween (Happy Hallow!), hari ini saya menyuguhkan cerita seram dan sesuai perkataan takdir (karena ini bukanlah kebetulan), kisah ini adalah NYATA! Serius, gak bohong.

Yup, semua kisah yang saya ambil ini nyata dan terjadi di sebuah kampus tempat saya berkuliah dan beberapa kisah bertempat di almamater SMP saya. Ada juga yang bertempatan di tempat kerja kakak saya di daerah Sudirman, Jakarta.

Tapiii, berhubung disini adalah fandom Prince of tennis, maka tempatnya diganti jadi di seishun gakuen dan tokohnya pun seputar regular seigaku dkk. Ok?

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf bila ternyata, cara saya bercerita malah membuat kisah itu tidak seram. Tapi saya akan berusaha.

So here we go guys.

Disc : semua chara milik Pak takeshi konomi, sedangkan untuk cerita, milik orang yang menceritakan pada saya. hanya ada beberapa yang saya alami sendiri.

warning : bahasa sedikit tidak baku, OOC (karena menyesuaikan peran), unbeta dan yang lain akan ditambahkan nanti.

ja, selamat menikmati :D

* * *

><p>Kisah 1. Malam di sekolah.<p>

Ryuzaki-sensei, guru matematika kelas III, terkenal keras dalam mendidik dan ditakuti siswa. Tapi para siswa juga tahu bahwa guru ini tidak semenakutkan bila diluar pelajaran. Bahkan mereka senang untuk curhat pada sang guru (khusus siswi).

Hari ini, Ryuzaki-sensei sedang kebagian bertugas piket hingga harus menetap disekolah sampai malam. Dia sedang asyik-ayiknya memeriksa hasil tes dadakan di kelas 3-1, 3-3, dan 3-5. Senang melihat hasil yang cukup memuaskan, dia bersenandung senang. Selelsai memeriksa tes, kini dia beralih pada progress report klub tenis pria asuhannya. Beliau sedang bingung untuk menentukan urutan pemain di pertandingan beikutnya, walau sang kapten klub sudah memberikan saran.

Dia masih sibuk berkutat pada pekerjaanya, hingga tak sadar hari semakin malam. Sebenarnya sering terdengar desas-desus gak enak mengenai seigaku kala malam hari. Tapi, ini Ryuzaki-sensei gitu lho, dia gak takut sama yang namanya hantu-hantuan. Dan lagi seandainya takutpun, gak mungkin dia bilang. Gengsi bo'!

Jadi yah, Ryuzaki-sensei asyik aja duduk sendirian di ruang guru yang sepi sambil memikirkan pemecahan masalahnya. Sesekali terdengar suara burung gagak dari luar, atau suara angin yang berhembus kencang.

Ryuzaki-sensei begitu tenggelam pada pekerjaannya, hingga kemudian Ia dikagetkan pada sebuah suara yang cukup nyaring. Melihat sekelilingnya, Ia baru menyadari bahwa suara tersebut berasal dari handphonenya, pertanda ada telepon masuk. Menghela napas sebentar dan kemudian beliau pun menjawab telepon tanpa melihat caller ID.

"Moshi-Moshi?" jawabnya.

"Sensei, maaf menelepon malam-malam." Dari seberang sana terdengar suara rendah pria yang dirinya segera tahu siapa yang menelepon, kapten klub asuhannya. Mengetahui kapten klub yang paling Ia andalkan menelepon, sedikit banyak ada rasa penasaran yang mengusik sisi keibuannya.

"Aa, tak apa-apa. ada apa Tezuka? ada masalah?"

Sempat tak ada jawaban dari Tezuka dan membuat Ryuzaki-sensei mengulang kembali pertanyaanya.

"Sensei, saya tidak menganggu menelepon anda sekarang kan?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. jadi, ada apa Tezuka?"

"Begini sensei, tadi saya baru saja ditelepon oleh Yukimura dari Rikkai untuk mengkonfirmasi mengenai latih tanding dengan regular. Dirinya bilang sejak tadi sore, dia tidak dapat menghubungi anda."

"Ahh, tentu, tentu saja bisa terlaksana. Ah, tadi sore ya.… benar juga, tadi sore handphoneku mati dan baru sempat dicharger. Biar nanti aku yang hubungi yukimura. Ngomong-ngomong Tezuka, mengenai posisi yang akan bertanding besok, kau yakin menempatkan Fuji dan Kaidouh pada double 2?"

Sekali lagi, Tezuka tidak segera menjawab. Ryuzaki-sensei mengernyit bingung karena tidak biasanya murid kesayangannya ini tidak mengindahkan dirinya.

"Tezuka? kau masih disana?"

"A, ah iya, maaf sensei. Saya benar-benar minta maaf sudah mengganggu."

"Ada apa denganmu nak? Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali tak apa bukan?"

"Tapi sensei saat, ini sedang bersama cucu-cucu sensei kan?"

"Apa maksudmu Tezuka?" kali ini ryuzaki-sensei beneran bingung, dan dalam sekejap bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti pertanyaan Tezuka. cucu? Cucu siapa? Cucunya kan hanya sakuno, dan sudah pasti sakuno berada dirumah, tak mungkin Ia mengizinkan cucu tercintanya itu berkeliaran disekolah malam-malam.

"Tezuka, saat ini saya masih berada disekolah. Tak mungkin sakuno masih ada disini malam-malam begini."

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa? cepat katakan?" hardik Ryuzaki-sensei tak sabar dan sedikit marah. Bila ternyata Tezuka memutuskan untuk mengerjai dirinya, dijamin besok Tezuka akan dia hukum lari dan jalan jongkok sampai semaput. Tapi dirinya sempat ragu dan ini yang membuatnya kesal. Tezuka adalah siswa terserius yang pernah Ia temui, tak mungkin Ia tiba-tiba memutuskan membuat lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Kecuali jika yang menelepon saat ini adalah Eiji atau Momo yang berpura-pura menjadi Tezuka.

Tapi sekali lagi Ia ragu, terlalu sempurna bila memang mereka berpura-pura menjadi Tezuka.

Dirinya kembali menanyai Tezuka yang ragu-ragu menjawab.

"Tapi sensei, saya mendengar banyak suara tawa anak-anak dari tempat anda. Jadi saya pikir anda sedang bersama cucu-cucu anda." Suara Tezuka untuk pertama kalinya terdengar pelan dan terkesan ragu-ragu dan takut.

Mendengar jawaban Tezuka, bulu kuduk Ryuzaki-sensei semakin meremang. Apalagi saat mendengar jawaban Tezuka berikutnya.

"Mereka sejak tadi berkata 'ayo bermain, ayo bermain'. Itu sebabnya saya takut mengganggu anda."

Detik berikutnya, Ryuzaki- sensei dengan cepat menyudahi teleponnya dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Tezuka, segera menutup telepon. Cepat-cepat beliau membereskan barang-barangnya dan pulang kerumah secepat yang Ia bisa. Tak sekalipun dirinya menoleh kembali kebelakang.

(Kisah 1. Owari)

* * *

><p>Gimana? Gimana? Serem gak?<p>

Ini beneran kejadian, dan kejadian ini dialami oleh senseiku. Lokasi kejadiannya adalah di ruang tata usaha di kampus saya. Bedanya, senseiku ini ditelepon oleh anaknya, bukan muridnya. Anaknya bilang suara ibunya gak kedengeran gara-gara anak-anak disitu berisik banget. Kontan sang ibu yang juga senseiku ini bingung dan bilang kalau dia masih dikampus dan sedang SENDIRIAN.

Well, jadi suara siapakah itu? Atau haruskah kubertanya suara APAKAH itu?

Kisah diatas sengaja kubuat Tezuka yang nelepon, bukan sakuno. Kenapa? Gak ada alasan khusus, saya cuma kepingin aja, dan seneng aja ngebayangin sendiri gimana reaksi Tezuka yang secara tak sengaja menyaksikan salah satu keajaiban sekolahnya XD

Review ya. tehee~~


	2. Kisah 2

Hello guys, hehehe~~

well, aku sedikit sedih karena gak ada review. tapi disisi lain, aku ngerasa berarti gak ada yang keberatan dengan fanfic kali ini kan?

dan berdasarkan pemikiran itu, here we go, dua chapter sekaligus, yang sayangnya belum aku edit sepernuhnya. jadi maafkan saya bila ada salah-salah kata dan typo

Disc : chara sepenuhnya milik pak takeshi konomi, saya hanya minjem. kisah-kisah milik para narasumber.

gak tahu mau bicara apalagi jadi kita mulai aja ya :)

saya masih menunggu review anda semua, selamat menikmati

* * *

><p>Kisah 2. Ketika aku tidak menyadarinya<p>

Hari ini dan dua hari kedepan, klub tenis pria seigaku akan mengadakan training camp disekolah. Kenapa disekolah? Karena banyak orang tua para murid yang tidak setuju bila anaknya pergi jauh-jauh, apalagi akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian anak hilang dan sampai sekarang belum ketemu. Jadi sekolah memutuskan, bila ingin camp cukup di sekolah saja. Mudah diawasi dan jelas dimana lokasinya.

Hampir seratus anggota klub tenis bahkan termasuk beberapa alumni klub tenis seigaku (mereka merangkap sebagai panitia), berbaris rapi menghadap sang kapten dan sang pelatih, Tezuka Kunimitsu dan Ryuzaki Sumire yang berdiri didepan mereka.

Hari sudah cukup malam saat itu, dan Ryuzaki-sensei tengah memberikan sepatah dua patah kata mengenai tujuan training camp tersebut. Tezuka menatap semua teman seklubnya dengan pandangannya yang tajam dan memastikan semuanya mendengarkan apa yang senseinya ucapkan.

Dirinya agak sedikit sebal ketika melihat fuji, sedikit-sedikit melirik kebelakang. Tepatnya kearah Kaidoh dan Momoshiro. Tezuka berdehem pelan namun cukup membuat fuji melihat kearah dirinya dan kemudian kembali mendengarkan senseinya.

Namun itu tak tahan lama, karena ketika Inui maju kedepan dan menerangkan rangkaian acara juga menu latihan selama camp, fuji lagi-lagi menoleh kebelakang kearah Kaidoh dan Momo.

Kaidoh yang berdiri dibelakang Momo, mulai bingung dengan senpainya ini. dia ingin bertanya namun urung karena melihat Tezuka yang menatap kesal.

Momo juga sebenarnya bingung kenapa Fuji berkali-kali menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah sedikit pucat dan khawatir. Ia juga ingin bertanya namun sama seperti Kaidoh. Melihat tatapan Tezuka, Ia urung bertanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Tezuka berdehem dan kali ini cukup keras. Bahkan inui sempat berhenti bicara dan melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Tezuka hanya memberi tanda untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya saja dan inui, tanpa banyak tanya, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan karena hari sudah semakin malam.

Sebelum kembali mendengarkan Inui, kali ini fuji memutuskan bicara pada Momo.

"Momoshiro.." panggilnya.

"Hn? Ada apa senpai?"

"Berjanjilah padaku, jangan sekali-sekali menengok kebelakang, sekali lagi kutegaskan, JANGAN!" ujar Fuji dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah.

"Memang ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, tapi JANGAN menengok kebelakang."

Momo akhirnya mengangguk saja, lagipula, memang dirinya tak ada niatan untuk menengok kebelakang dimana rivalnya berdiri.

Namun Fuji masih gak bisa konsen pada apa yang inui bicarakan, alih-alih dirinya hanya menunduk dan menggumam sesuatu.

Tezuka membuat mental note untuk bertanya pada Fuji perihal dirinya yang sejak tadi tidak tenang dan focus.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, dengan perintah dari Ryuzaki-sensei, Tezuka membubarkan para anggota agar kembali ketenda masing-masing sesuai pembagian tenda.

Begitu perintah bubar dikumandangkan, fuji dengan segera berjalan cepat menuju tendanya, bahkan saking buru-burunya, Ia sampai menabrak Ryoma yang juga sedang berjalan ke tenda. Beruntung tak ada yang jatuh karena Kawamura dan Tezuka reflek memegangi Fuji dan Ryoma.

Setelah memastikan mereka bisa berdiri dengan baik, Tezuka pun mulai menanyai Fuji. Momo dan Kaidoh yang ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, dan ingin bertanya mengenai saat berbaris tadi, juga menghampiri fuji yang masih terlihat pucat. Eiji, inui dan oishi pun menghampiri mereka karena khawatir.

"Ada apa denganmu Fuji? Kau sakit?" Tanya Tezuka. namun hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Fuji.

"Ne, senpai, mukamu pucat." Ujar Ryoma datar, walau sebenarnya dirinya juga cemas.

Fuji tidak menjawab apapun, sampai ketika momo yang bertanya.

"Fuji-senpai, kau sudah sangat pucat sejak berbaris tadi. Dan tadi saat berbaris, kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menoleh kebelakang. Memangnya ada apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Momo, Fuji semakin pucat. Sesaat Ia menoleh kearah dimana mereka berbaris sebelumnya. Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, dia pun mulai bercerita.

"Minna, sebelumnya aku mohon jangan ada yang menceritakan apa yang akan kuceritakan kepada yang lain. aku gak ingin dan sungguh gak bermaksud membuat camp ini gak nyaman."

Setelah memastikan semua berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia, Fuji pun mulai bercerita.

"begini teman-teman, tadi…. Saat berbaris, aku merasa bulu kudukku meremang. Dan ketika secara tidak sengaja aku melihat kebelakang…. Aku….. melihatnya." Suara Fuji saat bercerita semakin lama semakin mengecil.

"melihat.. apa?" Tanya Tezuka walau Ia enggan mendengar jawabannya. Secara kasar, rasanya Ia bisa menduga jawaban yang Fuji maksud.

"Aku… melihatnya… tepat dibelakang Momoshiro, seorang gadis…. Berpakaian putih…. Dan…" dirinya tidak bisa meneruskan ceritanya karena tubuhnya gemetar hebat mengingat apayang Ia lihat tadi. Mungkin inilah kali pertamanya dirinya merasakan yang namanya ketakutan.

Mendengar jawaban Fuji, semua terkesiap. Mereka dengan segera bisa menduga apa yang fuji lihat tadi.

"Ma-ma-maksud senpai…. Di-di-dibelakangku tadi…. A-a-a-a-ada…" Momo tak bisa bicara normal. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya gemetar. Karena memang, saat tadi dirinya berbaris, Ia merasa tubuhnya merinding namun terasa hangat yang tidak nyaman, pundaknya terasa berat, namun Ia pikir itu karena kecapaian.

Fuji hanya mengangguk karena tak bisa mempercayai suara seperti apa yang akan Ia keluarkan saat menjawab.

"Ma-ma-ma-maksud s-s-s-s-se-senpai, te-tepat di-di-didepanku a-a-ada…"

Fuji lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Melihat jawaban fuji, Kaidoh pun pingsan seketika.

(Kisah 2. Owari)

* * *

><p>Kisah 2 dan Kisah 3 yang berikutnya saya post itu, saya buat berkesinambungan, walau pada kenyataannya sih enggak.<p>

Kisah 2 ini dialami oleh senpai saya saat dia masih menjadi Maba (mahasiswa Baru) mereka lagi dikumpulkan di depan PSBJ (pusat studi bahasa Jepang) saat ada yang namanya Oslap atau ospek lapangan. Senpai saya ini memang sejak dulu bisa 'lihat', nah saat ngumpul untuk mendapat pengarahan seperti cerita diatas (bedanya mereka duduk, nggak berbaris), senpai saya ini tiba-tiba ngomong agar jangan nengok kebelakang.

Temen yang duduk dibelakang senpai saya (sebut aja A) dan yang dibelakangnya lagi (sebut aja B), bingung apa maksudnya. Nah selesai pengarahan, barulah dia cerita kalo tepat dibelakang si A, ada mbak Kun. Katanya matanya merah natap tajem ke arah senpai saya itu. Dan apa yang dialami Kaidoh yang pingsan begitu ngedenger apa yang ada didepannya adalah reaksi yang sama persis dengan kenyataanya, si B pingsan begitu tahu apa yang ada didepannya tadi.

Well, jadi gimana? Serem gak?

Review nya tolong ya. Saya membutuhkan feedback dari anda sekalian XD


	3. Kisah 3

ini chap selanjutnya, kyanya aku gak perlu ngomong apa-apa lagi ya...

selamat menikmati XDD

* * *

><p>Kisah 3. Uji nyali, perlukah?<p>

Sudah dua hari mereka mengadakan training camp yang berlokasi disekolah tercinta, Seishun Gakuen. Besok acara training camp ini akan berakhir. Namun tentu saja, sebelum mengakhirinya, tentu harus ada sesuatu yang berkesan yang akan membuat semuanya tidak akan melupakan training camp ini dalam waktu dekat.

Karena itu, panitia training camp kali ini, atau dengan kata lain para regular (termasuk alumni) juga sang pelatih, Ryuzaki-sensei, memutuskan untuk mengadakan UJI NYALI. Suatu hal yang dengan tegas Tezuka dan Kaidoh tolak, namun berbeda alasan.

Tezuka, jelas, menurutnya uji nyali atau apapun itu sangatlah kekanakkan dan buang-buang waktu dan tenaga dan **_SANGAT_** tidak bermanfaat. Sedangkan Kaidoh, simple, dia sangat takut hantu, jadi, yang namanya uji nyali gak ada dalam kamus hidupnya.

Namun mereka berdua kalah suara, semua alumni dan semua regular menyetujui rencana ini. untuk kejutan, semua hal mengenai persiapan uji nyali ini, semua diserahkan pada alumni dan senseinya. Dengan kata lain para kouhai, cukup menikmati persembahan dari para alumnus.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berbaris rapi mendengarkan pengarahan mengenai rute seperti apa yang harus mereka lewati. Mereka berbaris berdua-berdua menurut pasangan yang sudah ditentukan dengan undian yang juga sekaligus menentukan urutan keberapa pasangan tersebut harus memulai perjalanan mereka.

Rute yang akan mereka lewati adalah, dimulai dari pintu masuk adalah lorong dimana terdapat tiga kelas, setelahnya mereka berbelok ke kiri dimana terdapat enam kelas dilorong berikutnya. Setelah melewati enam kelas, mereka harus membelok kearah kiri lagi dimana ujung lorong ini membentuk pertigaan. Kiri adalah kantin, lurus adalah aula, dan kanan menuju kelas. Mereka harus mengambil rute kanan. Setelah melewati dua ruang kelas mereka akan berbelok kekiri lagi dan melewati ruangan yang disebut washitsu. Pada lorong dimana terdapat washitsu, juga terdapat toilet pria dan wanita. Setelah melewati toilet, mereka harus belok kanan dimana aula berada. Setelah melewati aula, maka selesailah uji nyali tersebut.

Ryoma menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia memang menyetujui untuk mengadakan uji nyali, tapi Ia tidk menyetujui pada saat para senpai mengatakan bahwa yang akan menjadi panitia uji nyali ini cukup para alumni saja. Namun apalah daya, dia kalah debat.

Ryoma melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat teman-temannya sedang bersenda gurau. Dan menghitung giliran. Saat ini baru dua kelompok yang jalan dan gilirannya masih tiga kelompok lagi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengurangi kantuknya dengan tidur sejenak.

Namun entah kenapa, Ia tidak tertidur sedikitpun, Ia pun menyerah dan memutuskan ikut mengobrol dengan para regular yang sedang membicarakan entah apa.

"Lebih baik kita bilang. Siapa tahu mereka mengerti." Tegas Kaidoh.

"Baka, sudah ada dua kelompok yang pergi." Ledek Momo.

"mau apa kau super-baka, berani membantahku?"

"Ayo sini, siapa takut!" tantang Momo yang kemudian sudah memulai pertengkaran seperti biasanya.

"Hentikan, kalian tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa." lerai Oishi dan kawamura.

Mereka berdua masih mengeluarkan tatapan menantang namun tidak meneruskan perkelahian mereka.

"Apa sih yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Ryoma yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan para senpainya.

Ryoma menatap heran kearah senpai-senpainya yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Kami… menginginkan agar uji nyali ini dibatalkan." Kawamura menberikan jawabannya. Tapi Ryoma masih tidak mengerti karena alasan apa.

"Sudah, lupakan saja, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Sebentar lagi giliranmu kan?" sergah Fuji cepat yang melihat gelagat Ryoma yang terlihat sangat jelas jika dia sudah LUPA mengenai hari pertama.

Fuji menatap tajam ke teman-temannya. Pesannya jelas, jangan ingatkan Ryoma mengenai hari pertama, lebih baik bila dirinya lupa dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Semua benar-benar memanjakan sang ace termuda mereka.

Sejak hari pertama itu, para regular ini segera berpikiran agar acara uji nyali tidak jadi dilaksanakan, karena pada saat rapat, semua tak mengira akan ada kejadian seperti itu. Mereka sudah mencoba bicara pada alumni, hanya saja karena mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan alasan yang sebenarnya, para alumni malah mengatakan mereka penakut.

Bahkan alasan Tezuka yang simple dengan mengatakan ini semua tidak berguna karena tidak ada hubungannya dengan tenis pun, dianggap angin lalu oleh para alumni.

Karena masih ada Ryoma disana, semua pun mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih ringan dan santai. Tak lama, dari pintu keluar terlihat Kachiro dan seorang anggota kelas dua berjalan dengan wajah pucat dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar. Tim medic segera menghampiri mereka dan bertanya apa mereka baik-baik saja dan membawa mereka keruang tim medic. Anggota kelas dua itu hanya mengangguk dan meminta teh hangat, sedangkan Kachiro hanya duduk diam. Tim medic meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah dirasa mereka berdua sudah baik-baik saja.

"Echizen, giliran kita." Panggil Tezuka yang mendengar nomor kelompok mereka dipanggil.

"Ush." Ucapnya singkat dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk yang sudah dijaga alumni.

Sebelum Tezuka sempat pergi menyusul Ryoma, dirinya ditahan Fuji dan Oishi.

"Pastikan kau menjaganya Tezuka." ucap Oishi dengan wajah khawatir.

"Bila kau merasa ada yang aneh, jangan menengok ke kanan-kiri, atas ataupun belakang. Teruslah maju. Dan jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh pada Echizen, cukup beritahu saranku saja. Bila dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa, maka dia tak akan 'melihat'." Ujar Fuji dengan wajah serius. Tezuka mengangguk sebagai konfirmasi bahwa dia mengerti. Setelahnya dia sedikit berlari kearah dimana Ryoma sudah menunggu.

"Menurutmu mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Oishi tak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatir.

"Aku rasa ya. Tezuka orang yang realistic, biasanya yang seperti itu, tak mudah 'melihat'. Dan bila melihatpun, kurasa Ia tidak terlalu perduli." Ucap Fuji.

"Dan Echizen akan baik-baik saja karena ada Tezuka disampingnya. Buchou kita satu itu, tak akan membiarkan terjadi sesuatu pada timnya.." Ujar Inui. Semua mengangguk setuju.

Disisi lain, kedua orang yang tengah dibicarakan teman-temannya tengah berjalan dengan santainya. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan dimana harus melewati enam kelas. Ryoma menguap karena menurutnya ini membosankan. Beberapa senpainya ada yang mencoba menakuti mereka hanya saja, menghadapi dua manusia yang tidak tertarik apapun selain tenis , terkejutpun tidak.

Barulah ketika mereka sudah baru saja melewati kelas ke empat, dua kelas lagi sebelum berbelok kekiri, Tezuka merasa ada yang aneh pada ujung lorong. Entah penglihatannya yang salah atau apa, Ia merasa melihat hitam-hitam tinggi besar. Ia mencoba melihat lebih seksama dan entah benar atau tidak, yang Ia lihat seperti makhluk hitam berbulu. Ia mengernyit bingung tapi tak bicara apa-apa, hanya saja Ia tidak tenang. Sedikit menarik Ryoma agar berada didekatnya, Tezuka pun mengatakan pada Ryoma agar jangan sekalipun menengok ke kanan-kiri, atas, ataupun belakang, teruslah berjalan. Ryoma menatap Tezuka heran.

"Apa maksudmu buchou?"

"Lakukan saja, atau kau akan berlari 30kali keliling lapangan sebelum kau pulang."

"Che, ada-ada saja."

Namun Ryoma memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh, dia turuti saja kemauan buchounya agar bisa secepatnya menyelesaikan acara yang membosankan ini.

Setelah berbelok kekanan dimana mereka akan melewati dua kelas, dari ujung lorong Ryoma melihat ada bayangan. Dia ingin tertawa, karena siapapun senpai yang ada disana sangat tidak bisa bersembunyi.

Setelah melewati dua kelas tersebut, mereka pun berbelok kearah kiri. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dan sedang melewati washitsu, Ryoma melihat seseorang didalam washitsu, dan reflek dirinya memberi salam karena Ia pikir itu adalah senpai.

Tezuka sempat bingung namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya mempercepat langkahnya dan membawa serta Ryoma yang sedikit bingung dirinya didorong agar lebih cepat berjalan. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, mereka pun sampai di pintu keluar yang dijaga Yamato-senpai, buchou sebelum Tezuka.

"Ah kalian akhirnya sampai. Hm, kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir yang melihat Tezuka sediki pucat dan Ryoma yang agak terengah-engah karena mengikuti langkah lebar sang kapten.

"Buchou tuh yang tiba-tiba berjalan cepat, tapi tak apa, jadi lebih cepat selesai." Ucapnya datar tanpa bermaksud mengatakan bahwa semua itu membosankan baginya.

"Ahahaha, baguslah jika kalian baik-baik saja. Istirahatlah di ruang Tim medic, kalian akan mendapatkan teh hangat dan camilan."

Setelahnya mereka hanya berdiam diri sambil menikmati teh hangat dan camilan. Tezuka bahkan kini tengah membaca buku yang Ia pinjam dari salah satu alumni yang ada disana, kesampingkan kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Ryoma hanya memantulkan bola tenisnya menggunakan frame raket sambil sesekali meminum tehnya. Setelah sebelumnya Ia bosan karena jebakan para alumni tidak ada yang menarik, kini dia bosan karena harus menunggu semuanya selesai.

Setelah hampir menunggu setengah jam, hampir seluruh regular sudah mendapatkan gilirannya dan sedang menikmati teh hangat sambil mengobrol santai. Mereka tengah menunggu Eiji dan Fuji yang mendapat giliran terakhir. Pembicaraan mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari rasa syukur tidak 'melihat' yang aneh-aneh. Mereka sempat kaget saat menanyakan pada Tezuka apa yang terjadi ketika giliran mereka tadi. Tezuka pun menceritakan tanpa ditutupi. Tentu saja saat bercerita, mereka mencba agar sejauh mungkin dari Ryoma.

Ryoma kini tengah dikerubungi Horio dan beberapa freshman lain. Kebanyakan hanya Horio yang bicara dan mengatakan dirinya melihat yang aneh-aneh. Ryoma hanya mendengarkan namun tidak menyimak.

Ketika Horio bilang dirinya sangat merinding saat melewati washitsu, barulah Ryoma teringat sesuatu. Ia teringat mengenai senpai yang tidak pandai bersembunyi, terbukti dari bayangannya yang terlihat. Tapi kok seingatnya…

"Buchou." Panggil Ryoma mengagetkan yang lain, juga para regular karena dikiranya Ryoma mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau melihat senpai yang berdiri diujung washitsu tidak?"

semua sempat diam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Ryoma.

"Senpai yang mana Echizen?" Tanya Tezuka bingung.

"Ne, Echizen, tidak ada senpai yang jaga di washitsu." Sanggah Horio yang yakin akan ingatannya.

Ryoma mengernyit bingung. Ia kembali menatap buchounya.

"Buchou, seharusnya kau juga melihatnya, tidak, maksudku setidaknya melihat bayangannya. Dia tidak pintar bersembunyi tapi cukup cepat dalam hal melarikan diri." Ryoma berkata sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Tidak ada Echizen. Tidak ada bayangan apapun." Bantah Tezuka.

"Che, kalau begitu, kau memang tidak melihatnya. Hmm, lalu bagaimana dengan senpai yang ada didalam washitsu, dia tersenyum pada kita, dan kau bahkan tidak balas menyapanya."

"Echizen senpai yang mana, maksudku yang kau lihat, bagaimana ciri-ciri senpai tersebut?" Tanya Tezuka yang merasa yakin bahwa Ryoma melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat.

Setelah mengingat-ingat sebentar Ia pun menjawab,

"Wajahnya cukup cantik, rambutnya panjang tergerai. Yah menurutku dia gadis yang manis." Ucapnya tanpa menyadari semua yang mendengar perkataan dirinya sudah memucat.

"Echizen, kau sadar bahwa semua alumni yang ada disini merupakan alumni klub tenis laki-laki, tidak mungkin ada perempuan Echizen." Jawab Tezuka sambil memegang bahu Ryoma berharap jawabannya tidak membuat kouhainya itu pingsan.

"Tapi tadi ada kok…"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang agar tidak melihat kekanan-kiri?"

"Tidak kok, saat melewatinya juga kau pasti melihat karena dirinya berdiri dipagar pembatas washi…tsu…" berkata seperti itu, Ryoma baru mengingat satu hal. Saat Ia menunduk untuk membalas salam, dia tidak melihat apa yang seharusnya dia lihat.

Seketika wajahnya memucat, putih bagaikan kehilangan darah. Bagus Tezuka tengah memeganginya karena detik berikutnya dia terhuyung jatuh dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Echizen, tenanglah. Tidak ada apa-apa, semua baik-baik saja. Itu hanya halusinasimu." Tezuka mencoba mengembalikan kefokusan Ryoma yang masih shock mengingat apa yang Ia lihat.

"Teh, ambilkan teh hangat." Teriak Oishi. Semua segera mengelilingi Ryoma dan berusaha menghiburnya. Ketika keadaan sudah sedikit tenang, masuklah Fuji dan Eiji kedalam ruangan.

Eiji terlihat pucat namun masih bisa tersenyum saat Oishi menghampiri mereka. Namun tidak dengan keadaan Fuji. Wajahnya sama pucatnya dengan Ryoma saat shock tadi. Putih, bagaikan tidak ada darah yang mengalir disana. Dan detik berikutnya, Fuji pingsan disertai dua teriakan yang keras.

* * *

><p>Mendengar teriakan itu, para alumni dan Ryuzaki-sensei segera memasuki ruang tim medis tersebut. Mereka terkesiap kaget saat melihat kericuhan disana. Beberapa orang tengah mencoba menyadarkan Fuji, beberapa lainnya tengah memegangi Kachiro yang berteriak dan mengamuk tak jelas sambil mengoceh entah apa, dan beberapa tengah bingung harus berbuat apa melihat Ryoma tengah berteriak-teriak sambil menangis.<p>

Salah satu dari alumni tersebut mendekati Fuji terlebih dahulu dan setelah dirinya membaca sesuatu dan menepuk pundak Fuji dengan keras sebanyak tiga kali, Fuji pun sadar. Setelahnya dirinya mendekati Kachiro yang tangan dan kakinya sudah dipegangi banyak orang. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Ia lakukan terhadap Fuji, hanya saja yang dipukul adalah bagian kepala. Dan setelah berteriak seolah kesakitan, kachiro pun pingsan. Semua panik dan bingung, namun alumni tersebut hanya menyuruh agar Kachiro dibiarkan tidur dan istirahat.

Setelahnya Ia beranjak kearah Ryoma dimana Momoshiro dan Tezuka masih mencoba menenangkan sang ace muda tersebut.

"Minggir Momoshiro-san, Tezuka-san, kalian bukan medium. Kalian tak akan bisa bicara dengan anak ini."

"Senpai, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Tezuka dan Momo hampir bersamaan. Ryuzaki yang setelah memastikan Fuji dan Kachiro baik-baik saja, segera menghampiri Ryoma yang masih menangis.

"Seno-kun, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Ryuzaki-sensei pada alumni yang kini tengah berjongkok didepan Ryoma mencoba mendapatkan perhatian darinya.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, setelah aku mengeluarkan anak ini dari tubuh Echizen-san."

Semua bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan sang alumni. Namun memutuskan untuk menunggu.

"Kami minta maaf sudah membuat keributan. Tapi pergilah, pemuda ini tak bisa membantumu." Ujar Seno. Ryoma masih menangis dan seolah tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Seno.

"Jangan ganggu pemuda ini, pergilah ke alammu sendri. Kau dan pemuda ini berbeda dunia. Lepaskan dia."

"KALIAN YANG PERGI PERGI PERGI! SUDAH CUKUP SEMUANYA! CUKUP!" teriak Ryoma tak keruan.

"Kami akan pergi, kami berjanji akan pergi setelah kau melepaskan pemuda ini."

Dan setelahnya, di iringi teriakan tangis yang memilukan, tubuh Ryoma melemas dan pingsan. Seno segera menahannya dan membawanya ke dipan dimana sebelumnya dipakai Fuji yang pingsan. Setelah beberapa saat, baik Ryoma dan Kachiro pun bangun. Tidak ada yang mengingat apa yang terjadi saat mereka kerasukan. Kachiro bilang Ia hanya ingat melewati lima kelas dan kemudian semuanya gelap. Sedangkan Ryoma, dia bilang dia ingat saat Fuji masuk ruangan, dan samar-samar dirinya mengingat melihat seorang gadis dan anak kecil dibelakang Fuji dan Eiji. Dan kemudian semua gelap.

"Kita lengah dan tak sengaja membuat semua yang ada disini merasa terganggu. Mereka bisa toleransi diri mereka diganggu sejak siang, tapi mereka tidak tahan saat mereka diganggu pada saat malam juga. Mereka cukup bisa menahan diri sejak kemarin, namun sepertinya tidak dengan hari ini. apa yang diteriakkan anak yang memasuki Echizen-kun adalah buktinya." Jelas Seno.

Semua terdiam tak menyangka akan mengalami kejadian seperti hari ini. keinginan mereka agar malam itu tak terlupakan, kini menjadi kenyataan."

(Kisah 3. owari )

* * *

><p>Nah gimana untuk kisah kali ini? lebih panjang dari yang kemarin ya… saya juga gak nyangka hehe.<p>

Untuk kisah kali ini, masih dialami oleh senpai saya yang saya ceritakan pada kisah dua, namun yang menceritakan kisah ini pada saya adalah orang yang berbeda. Di cerita ini ada adegan dimana Tezuka dan Ryoma yang melakukan uji nyali bersama. Tezuka berperan sebagai senpai saya yang bisa 'lihat' sedangkan Ryoma adalah senpai yang menceritakan kejadian malam itu pada saya.

Kisah kali ini juga berbeda waktu. Bila kisah dua adalah dimana senpai yang bisa lihat itu masih Maba, pada kisah tiga ini dirinya sudah menjadi senior. Kira-kira tahun 2009 kemarin. Setiap tahun pasti ada yang namanya ospek dan tentu membutuhkan panitia-panitia. Senpai yang bisa lihat dan yang menceritakan ini pada saya (sebut saja K dan R), mereka berdua masuk divisi yang sama. Setiap divisi pasti memiliki acara menginap dimana yang baru menjadi anggota divisi akan menjalani pelatihan, dan sudah menjadi tradisi bila setiap dua anggota tim yang baru harus mengelilingi area PSBJ. Bukan uji nyali sebenarnya, hanya saja ada saja kejadian yang bagaikan uji nyali, seperti yang saya ceritakan diatas.

Kejadian kerasukan juga selalu ada pada acara menginap seperti itu, dan tahun ini pun, saya mendapat cerita dari teman saya yang bergabung dalam tim medic, mengenai kejadian kesurupan. kisah kesurupan diatas murni buatan saya, karena saya sudah tidak ingat bagaimana kronologisnya.

Di kisah ini, saya menceritakan seorang alumni lah yang mengatasi masalah kerasukan tersebut, walau pada kenyataannya yang 'mengeluarkan' adalah sensei yang memang bisa 'mengeluarkan' walau bukan berarti dirinya adalah medium.

Jadi bagaimana dengan kisah kali ini? Review plis XD


	4. Kisah 4

disclaimer seperti yang sudah disebutkan pada awal2 *males-malesan mode on*

hehehe, Wew, lambat banget aku nulis chap ini. Sumimasen, aku terkena writer block dan lagi susah ngehubungin si narasumber. kuliah padet bo!. Jadi, klo cerita kali ini bahasanya agak aneh, tolong kasih tahu ya. Akan kuperbaiki.

Ja, selamat menikmati suguhan kali ini :D

* * *

><p>Kisah 4. Keterlambatan membawa ketakutan<p>

Ryoma merutuk sepanjang jalan. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dirinya telat. Kali ini bukan karena dirinya bangun kesiangan, tapi karena mobil bodoh yang mengangkut dirinya menuju sekolah mogok dengan indahnya ditengah jalan.

Terpaksa dirinya harus menunggu mobil lain, karena jarak sekolah masihlah jauuuh. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, berlari memasuki sekolah tercinta. Dia sempat berhenti berlari mengingat-ingat dimana sekiranya guru piket yang mencatat siswa yang telat. Ada dua pintu masuk barat dan timur dimana keduanya ada tangga menuju lantai dua.

Sungguh dirinya sama sekali tidak ingin melewati pintu timur karena tangga disana bersampingan dengan toilet lama yang lampunya sudah remang-remang hingga menambah kesan mistik. Dan lagi memang banyak saksi yang suka melihat 'sesuatu' disana.

Hanya saja masalahnya, seandainya dia melewati pintu barat, itu bertepatan dengan meja guru piket. Sama saja menyerahkan diri dirinya terlambat.

Menghela napas panjang, dia memutuskan melewat pintu timur, berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, toh bila dia bersama yang lain, biasanya tak terjadi apa-apa. tapi itu bila ramai-ramai, dan kini, dia sendirian. berlari dilorong sepi karena semua kelas sudah masuk, dirinya berdoa dalam hati dan menaiki tangga. Dia tak berani menoleh ke arah toilet, tentu saja.

Baru saja dirinya menaiki satu bagian tangga, rasa dingin segera menyerang dirinya yang kini tengah melihat apa yang sungguh tak ingin Ia lihat, tubuhnya gemetar dan tak bisa bergerak. Di pegangan tangga dia melihat ada wanita berbaju putih-kumal dengan bercak coklat dimana-mana, rambutnya awut-awutan duduk diselasar tangga, Ryoma sadar kaki perempuan itu tak ada. Dirinya juga tak tahu, apakah wanita itu melihat dirinya atau tidak. Ryoma bahkan tak tahu wajahnya dimana!

Hanya saja tetap Ryoma tidak berani melewati makhluk beda dunia tersebut. Baunya amis bercampur bunga melati dan kamboja yang membuat Ryoma mual ingin muntah.

Ingin turun, namun kakinya seolah tidak mau menuruti perintah otaknya, hanya diam ditempat.

'Gak ada gunanya aku hanya diam, aku harus segera kekelas.' Pikirnya sedikit kacau. Ia berpikir lebih baik tertangkap guru daripada tertangkap makhluk halus seperti ini. tapi tentu saja, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Memberanikan diri, Ryoma berjalan perlahan. Sambil terus berdoa, dia menaiki satu persatu tangga.

'kumohon, jangan menengok… jangan menengok…'

Dan setelah dirinya sadar bahwa sudah sampai di ujung tangga, tanpa ba bi bu lagi, dirinya segera mengambil langkah seribu. Sampai dikelas, tanpa permisi, Ryoma masuk kekelas.

Semua menoleh kearahnya namun memutuskan tak peduli setelah Ryoma menatap tajam ke arah mereka semua, tanda dirinya tak ingin diganggu.

Ryoma merutuki nasib sialnya setelah menyadari bahwa, sensei pada pelajaran pertama tidak masuk !

Lengkap sudah kesialan yang dialaminya hari ini, pertama dirinya harus telat karena mobil mogok. Kedua bertemu dengan makhluk yang seharusnya sudah tidak mempunyai urusan didunia ini lagi, ketiga, setelah melewati itu semua demi menuntut ilmu, senseinya malah tidak datang.

Ryoma menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja tak menyadari Horio memperhatikan dirinya dengan heran.

"ne, Echizen, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Horio setelah memastikan Ryoma mau bicara dengannya. Namun Ryoma hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau pucat."

"aku tidak apa-apa dan memang tidak ada apa-apa, jadi bisa tinggalkan aku?"

Melihat mood ryoma yang jauuuuh lebih buruk dari biasanya, Horio memilih menjauh. Setelahnya saat makan siang, Ryoma yang moodnya sudah lebih baik, akhirnya mulai bercerita ke Horio dan yang lain setelah mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya bertanya.

Ryoma pikir mereka akan tertawa, namun justru yang lain malah pucat.

"ne, Ryoma, kau tahu, sekolah ini dulunya dibangun di bekas rawa. Dan tangga timur merupakan rawa terdalam. Dan dirawa itu pernah ada kejadian seorang gadis yang tenggelam dan baru bisa diketemukan ketika sekolah ini akan dibangun."

Ryoma makin memucat. Ia baru tahu sekolahnya itu dibangun diatas bekas rawa dan pernah ada kejadian pula!

Dirinya memtuskan tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

Sepulang sekolah setelah latihan, Ryoma berdiri sendirian didekat pintu masuk karena berjanji akan pulang bersama Fuji-senpai dan Eiji-senpai. Entah karena latihan yang menguras tenaga dan pikirannya atau karena Ia baru saja mendengar gossip bahwa Kawamura-senpai ternyata mempunyai pacar, dirinya lupa bahwa kini Ia berada dipintu timur.

Sesaat berhembus angin yang tak nyaman dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ryoma mengusap tengkuknya yang meremang. Tak lama terdengar suara tawa Eiji yang entah tengah becerita apa pada Fuji yang sesekali mengomentari. Ryoma merasa lega dan dengan cepat menoleh ke arah tangga.

Terkejut adalah bahasa yang paling mendekati perasaan yang kini ia rasakan, sungguh ia pikir jantungnya berhenti saking terkejutnya.

Bukan, bukan karena dirinya melihat Fuji dan Eiji yang asyik bercerita karena tentu saja itu hal yang biasa.

juga bukan karena melihat Fuji menggenggan tangan Eiji.

bukan.

Bukan karena itu, melainkan karena, kini dirinya melihat sesosok wanita berbaju putih dengan bercak coklat dimana-mana berdiri dikaki tangga. Wanita itu menyeringai padanya.

Kisah 4. Owari.

* * *

><p>So, bagaimana? Ini kejadian yang dialami teman sekelasku masa SMP. Ryoma disini berperan sebagai temanku itu, sebut saja AM. Gak aneh sih, AM memang bisa melihat, bila kau mengerti maksudku. Dan kemampuan itu sudah keturunan. Walau entah kenapa hanya keturunan perempuan yang memilikinya.<p>

Oh well, itu saja dulu. need review please, karena saya haus review hehehe~~

Mata nee~~XD


End file.
